James Hinchcliffe
James "Hinch" Hinchcliffe (also known as Hinchtown) (born 5 December 1986) is a Canadian racing driver who drives in the Verizon IndyCar Series for Schmidt Peterson Motorsports. He is also known for Hinchtown. He is the 2011 IndyCar rookie of the year despite skipping St. Petersburg. He won the 2017 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach, the first since his near Fatal crash at the 2015 Indy 500. Biography Retrieved from abc.com James Hinchcliffe is arguably one of the most popular drivers in the Verizon IndyCar Series. Currently in his sixth racing season and second for Schmidt Peterson Motorsports, the affable Canadian has four Indy car wins, 10 podiums and one pole position to date. He was voted IndyCar's Favorite Driver in 2012 by the fans and was 2011 Verizon IndyCar Series Rookie of the Year. In 2015, the 29-year-old suffered life-threatening injuries from a practice crash for the Indianapolis 500, which ended his season after only five races. After a long road to recovery and rehabilitation, James returned to racing this year in even better shape than before. He earned his first IndyCar pole at the 100th Running of the Indianapolis 500, the venue that almost destroyed his career. The self-proclaimed Mayor of Hinchtown, his internet civilization, also is the namesake of Hinchtown Hammer Down Ale, a craft beer from Flat12 Bierwerks in Indianapolis. Away from the track, James is a certified Scuba diver and will often be found below the surface getting some "me time." However, he can still find a way to live dangerously, having swum with the sharks in the Bahamas and Turks and Caicos. A collector of guitars and lighters, he counts Eric Clapton, Joe Walsh, Stevie Ray Vaughan and Buddy Guy among his favorite guitarists and boasts a collection of lighters dating back to the 1930s, including some soldier-issued World War II lighters. James is partnered with Pro Sharna Burgess. DWTS James Hinchcliffe will be a contestant on season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. His partner is Sharna Burgess. At the end he finished 2nd in the final and lost the trophy to Laurie Hernandez. He is the second IndyCar driver to compete, the first being Hélio Castroneves. Also if he qualifies for the 2016 BATC Champions League, the next-highest ranked player qualifies. A week after he finished 2nd to Laurie Hernandez, he took part in the 2016 Luk Thung Cup in China, losing to wildcard entrant Pee Saderd. IndyCar 2018 Hinchcliffe sadly got bumped by Conor Daly in the last minutes of qualifying at the 2018 Indianapolis 500. Hinchcliffe’s chances of qualifying for the Celebrity Family Feud seedings by standings were in jeopardy as a result. Despite being bumped from the 500, Hinchcliffe still made the Pit Stop Competition final, losing to Ukraine's Scott Dixon, his first final since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group. He ended up finishing a position in the final points standings behind Saderd for the second straight season. Trivia Hinchcliffe, James Category:Males Category:1986 Births Category:Living people Category:Canadian racing drivers Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 10 contestants Category:Race car drivers